User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Léopold Dubois concert tours
The following is a description of Léopold Dubois' concert tours, eliminating his joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates filming for his television appearances or include any information about their charity and festival concerts and private appearances. After his victory at Torontokyo 2009, Dubois headlined solo tours to promote each of his albums. ''Fly High'' Tour (2010) The Fly High Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Léopold Dubois, in support of his debut album Léopold. Each tour date was ended with a reprise of their Torontokyo 2009 winning song, "Voler haut". His mother (Tina Dubois; born June 11, 1966) served as the travelling assistant for this tour. 'Background and development' The tour was announced October 2009. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:30 and 6:45 in the evening. 'Reaction' In reviewing the concert at Montreal's Verdun Auditorium, a member of the Le Journal de Montréal wrote: "If you ever wondered what a rising pop star would sound like at a young age (especially during live performances), then you got the answer Tuesday evening: pitch-perfect vocals, loads of charisma. In fact, Léopold is like a miniature Steve Perry!" A reviewer from The Manila Times wrote of his Rizal Memorial Coliseum concert that "Fans of all ages are so addicted to his album! Léopold is extremely professional, even at 15 years of age. He gets comfy doing it on his own. Seriously, he's just AMAZING!!!" Someone writing for The Japan Times commented on the concert in Fukuoka: "Love, love, LOVE it! He's much like a cross between Atsushi and Takahiro from EXILE!" 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Stigmates'' Tour (2012) The Stigmates Tour was the second headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Léopold Dubois, in support of his second studio album Stigmates (Stigmata). Once again, his mother served as the travelling assistant. 'Background and development' The tour was announced September 2011. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 5:30 and 6:45 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' ''Endurance'' Tour (2014) The Endurance Tour was the third headlining concert tour by Canadian singer Léopold Dubois, in support of his third studio album Endurance. It was also his first tour to reach the United States, the Middle East, and Muslim countries such as Indonesia, Malaysia, and India. 'Background and development' The tour was announced September 2013. Tickets went on sale in early October of that year. There was no minimum age restriction for attending the tour dates, but children needed to be accompanied by an adult at all times. Each show started between 6:00 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by Torontokyo alumni Category:Browse